The Sacrifice Part 2
Part 2 was released on September 21. Plot The story takes place two days after the survivors called for a rescue at the end of Blood Harvest. Whilst the commander of the outpost was against the rescue of the survivors, one soldier takes the Echo run, to see what they are up against. In the present, Louis and Francis are in a sterile cell, guarded by two soldiers. While Francis unsucessfully tries to provoke them into opening the cell to allow him to overpower them and escape, Louis gets their attention by telling them about the Special Infected, namely the Boomer, Hunter and the Tank, causing Jeff, one of the Soldiers to ask about a Smoker (Until Francis comments on a Vampire for the umpteenth time). It then pans out to a report about the Special Infected, and the Soldier who performed the Echo run states how the base is no longer secure against the new Infected, stating that Outpost Echo is prepared for assaults like this, but they, Millhaven Outpost are not. However, the Commanding Officer refuses to believe this and orders the Lieutenant not to interfere with his job again and follow the Chain-of-Command. The lieutenant and another Soldier leave the Office and discuss how Command have failed to contact them for several Days. The Lieutenant then forms a plan to trigger an evacuation Alarm to get his Platoon to safety. The scene then cuts to Bill and Zoey, who are in the medical quaters for testing. Whilst Zoey is forcefully told to provide a saliva sample, which she continually refuses when Rivera, the soldier who is monitering the scene, forces Zoey to. The Doctor then requests to examine one of the injuries Zoey comments on. Zoey again refuses until Rivera forcefully tries to get Zoey to show the doctor her wound by holding up her arm. Bill then orders him to release her, in which Rivera states he isn't going to be the Hero, causing Bill to state he is distracting him whilst she steals the Soldier's gun and hits him with it. Rivera begs to not be hit again and another Soldier arrives on the scene, who the Doctor asks to carry out his comrade. It is then revealed that the group have been diagnosed as Carriers. Whilst the doctor explans that they transmitted it throughout their Journey through Philadelphia, he states the Green Flu is of anything they've seen, despite trying to find a cure. He states that it is sometimes Airborne, but other times not, thus stating where the "Airborne" theory originated from. He then assumes that Bill and Zoey are father and daughter, saying the Carrier Gene runs on the Father's Side. However, Zoey denies that Bill is her father tearfully as a flashback ensues. Zoey is shown in her home with her mother and father, two days after the first infection. Whilst Carolyn, Zoey's Mom complains that after just one semester with Wade, Zoey's Dad, she wants to drop out of School. Zoey states she had a Scholarship, but her mother reminds her that she sent Zoey to College to learn how to make films rather than watch them. Zoey attempts to say it's research, leading back to the Infection, but Carolyn doesn't appear to buy this. Wade then suggests that she can join the force like him, stating she can hold her own on the Gun Range (Thus stating where Zoey learnt to fire a weapon so well) which Carolyn responds coldly to. It is then that a Common Infected walks in on the scene, and after ignoring Wade's warnings at gunpoint, bites into Carolyn's Shoulder, provoking Wade to fire. Wade quickly orders Zoey to call for an Ambulance, which fails due to the line being busy. Carolyn quickly succumbs to the Infection and scratches Wade, throwing him off-balance before she bites him. Zoey tries to talk sense back into her former Mother, but with no luck. As she prepares to attack her, Wade fires and kills his former Wife. He then reminds Zoey of all the Movies he snuck into her as a kid, which Zoey acknowledges, remembering how mad Carolyn got when she found out. He then asks her to remember when they all included a part where the protagonists had to shoot the one guy before he turned. Zoey quickly catches on and shoots him before he turns, not before he says he loves her. After she fires the Handgun into her Former Father's head, she begins breaking down with grief. Back at the outpost, Zoey is in Bill's arms, having relived the horrfic moment. The doctor then tells them that they are not dead because of him, and that he is not dead because they believe he can find a cure. The Doctor then mournfully states that when they find out he cannot, he and all the Carriers will be killed. A klaxon then wails out, and Zoey and Bill angrily tell him the Alarm may have attracted every single Infected in a 100 Mile radius. Zoey says they have to move quickly and find some guns too. Meanwhile, back at the CO's Office, he orders the Lieutenant from to recognize what he's just done as he and two other Soldiers storm into the Office, saying he is now relieved of command and that they are evacuating everyone. Louis and Francis meanwhile are still in the cell. Louis and Francis appear to have been given the news that they are Carriers, in which Louis mournfully remarks that Francis may be the only person he can be with without killing them. Then the Alarm is sounded. Louis and Francis quickly jump to the door where Jeff and Annie, the other Soldier still are and tell them to let them out. When asked what they are on about, the two Survivors reveal that the Infected are attracted to noise. No sooner is this said before a mortally wounded person crawls in their direction, telling them to run, before he dies. Louis and Francis's pleads to be released intensify, leading Jeff to ask Annie what she thinks. She responds saying that if Major Mora would kill them if he found out they released Carriers. Their Conversation is interrupted, however, by a Witch approaching. Jeff raises his gun, but Louis tells them to hold their fire and avoid the Witch until she passes by (With Jeff commenting on how stupid this is before being old to be quiet by Louis). After the Witch passes, the two soldiers then release them despite being Carriers, and guide them to the armory. On the way they are attacked by a Boomer,who Jeff quikcly raises his gun to and begins to fire, but Louis pushes him, knocking his aim off-balance and Francis pushes the Boomer down a row of stairs, causing the Boomer to explode. After being asked by Jeff, Louis asks for his Handgun and states that he'll call the shots. Francis then states he got prayed, but not badly, before both Soldiers and Survivors are attacked by a horde of Infected. Notes * Francis pushes the Boomer down the stairs, causing it to explode. However, the Boomer cannot be exploded this way In-game. * Despite having never encountered one before, Louis knows how to avoid startling a Wandering Witch. External Links http://www.l4d.com/comic/comic.php?page=43 - The start of Part 2.